


Feelings of inadequacy and admiration

by Amarylissa



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/pseuds/Amarylissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve's feelings for each other change</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings of inadequacy and admiration

Danny was a confident man, confident in his abilities as a cop, at least until he met Lieutenant Commander Steven John McGarrett. Within minutes of the meeting, the two men were jostling for position. And Danny could admire the naval man, for his focus, his persistence, his physical fitness and stature. In fact, Danny sometimes felt inadequate. How could his years of experience match up to six foot plus of highly trained Navy SEAL?  


Steve exuded confidence with every breath, every stride. His height, his bearing, his uniform all backed up his training and natural ability. Back at his parents' house, though, faced with his father's blood still spattered across the crime scene, he almost felt like turning and running. His mind was changed by the stocky haole cop who faced him down. Rare admiration for a civilian, a mainlander, grew rapidly. But at times, in those first, fast moving days, setting up the task force, chasing down his father's killers, Danny left Steve feeling inadequate. For a man who was committed to following the rules, no amount of SEAL training could fill in for his lack of knowledge of police procedure.  


The combination of admiration mixed with feelings of inadequacy was explosive. Danny and Steve fought their way through case after case, each man reluctant to back down, to lose ground. But at some point, things changed. Arguments changed to bickering, with the occasional genuine showdown. Admiration grew into respect into something more, something that neither man was willing to name. But when the umpteenth person asked, 'How long have you two been married?', Danny and Steve simply exchanged a look that told the enquirer all they needed to know.


End file.
